


Are You Ready?

by elliot_cant_write



Category: If We Were Villains - M.L. Rio
Genre: F/F, First Date, also im back on my bullshit whats up, but only main squad makes an appearance because, its happy for real this time, takes place during third year, this is all just pointless and fun good luck, who really wants to read about bunch of random people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_cant_write/pseuds/elliot_cant_write
Summary: "Filippa? In love with Wren. And Wren? Equally in love with Filippa. Just neither of them would say anything about it."AKA Wren and Filippa (FINALLY) go on a date





	Are You Ready?

Surprisingly, it was Wren who asked. Or, instead, surprisingly, Wren asked. The general assumption among that at-the-time third year students was that neither of them would ever ask and they’d both just suffer in silence for the rest of eternity. Alexander regularly claimed that he would just take it upon himself to arrange things for them.

Less surprisingly, Filippa said yes. 

The thing about being forced to be around one another almost twenty-four hours a day, was that everybody knew how everybody felt about everything. And Filippa may have thought she was subtle, but even Richard knew she liked Wren. RICHARD. For context, two weeks previously Richard had said to Oliver - with the tone of one who had just reached a ground breaking revelation - “Hey, I think that Alexander might not be straight.” But yes, Filippa? In love with Wren. And Wren? Equally in love with Filippa. Just neither of them would say anything about it, and Meredith had threatened anyone else who did with bodily harm.

•

It was after Gwendolyn’s class. She had waxed poetically for the better part of two hours about...something. Honestly, Wren had not paid a shred of attention, something that she truly did feel bad about, but she was nervous! Really, really nervous. 

She had a plan. It was written on cute paper with a cute pen and she had even shown it to Meredith, who looked like she was maybe going to cry when Wren told her she was going to ask Filippa on a date. 

It was a very simple plan, which Meredith had approved of. 

•Ask Filippa to please talk after class.  
•Tell Filippa you like her. A lot.  
•Ask her if she wants to go out sometime, just the two of them. No one else. No, Meredith, you cannot come.

A very well thought out plan. Clearly.

Wren bounced her leg anxiously, glancing across the room to where Filippa was talking to Alexander. She was so so so so so pretty. Her hair that was kind of messy because she had been wearing a pirate hat earlier that they had “borrowed” from costume storage? Really cute. The wide arrangement of facial expressions ranging from amused to slightly disgusted at whatever story Alexander was telling her? Also really cute. Just...wow. Wren was in deep.

The class ended, and Wren got up and waited by the door for Filippa and Alexander to make their way over. The other students passed, Meredith giving her an encouraging smile on the way out. 

“Hello, Wren.” Flippa said, smiling. “Are you going down to lunch?”

‘ActuallyIWasHopingYouAndICouldTalk?” Wren answered really quickly, internally wincing because that was not subtle or unembarrassing in the slightest. “In private, preferably?” She added, realizing that Alexander was still standing there, looking way too invested. 

“Yeah, of course.” Filippa turned to Alexander. “I’ll meet you in like ten minutes, okay?” 

Alexander peace-signed and left to try to catch up with Oliver and James. 

Filippa directed her attention back at Wren. “How are you? I feel like we’ve all been so busy lately that I have hardly gotten to talk to anyone in days.”

“I’m okay.” Wren said, trying not to let her voice waver at all. “How are you?”

“Good.” Filippa tilted her head slightly. That was cute too. Wren was going to die. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?” 

“Filippa, you’ve been one of my best friends ever since first year,” Wren started. She kind of wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but she resisted that impulse. “I love being around you, and I really value our friendship. But, um, lately I’ve been having a lot of feelings, not all, um platonic feelings, about the two of us, and I was wondering, if you’d maybe like to go out sometime? Like, on a date?” Wren tried to smile shakily.

Filippa smiled back, much less shakily. “I would absolutely love to. When?”

Instantly, Wren relaxed considerably. “Maybe tomorrow evening after class? You know that restaurant down the street from the bar? I’ve always wanted an excuse to go.”

Filippa nodded. “That sounds great. Meet at five?” Wren nodded. “Cool. I said I’d meet Alexander, but I’ll see you in a little bit, okay?”

“Okay.” Wren waited until Filippa was safely gone to freak out a little. Holy fucking shit, she was going to go on a date with Filippa Kosta. 

•

“Holy shit. Alexander you’re never going to guess what just happened.” Filippa practically ran down to where Alexander was waiting. “I’m actually going to cry holy fucking shit.” 

Alexander just kind of smirked. “I hope that wasn’t your response when she asked you out.”

“You asshole! You knew?”

His smirk widened. “I could work it out. Partly from how nervous Wren was when she asked to talk to you and how many times Mer has looked over here in the past five minutes.”

Filippa glanced behind her and sure enough, Meredith was staring at both of them. Filippa raised an eyebrow, and Meredith had the decency to pretend that she had been looking at something else. “We’re going tomorrow evening after class with Frederick. I’ve never been on a date in my life. Can you help?”

She could practically see the fireworks going off behind his eyes.

•

“I don’t understand why I’m here.”

“Shut up, James.” Meredith finished the braid she was putting Wren’s hair into. “You’re here to hand me stuff. Speaking of which, hand me a ponytail?”

“What?”

“One of the black bands, Farrow. The ones I handed to you and said ‘these are for when I do her hair’.”

“Stop fighting.” Wren said, trying not to fidget and mess up the hold Meredith had on her braid. “Or I’ll make both of you leave.”

James handed Meredith the hairband and peace resumed. 

“Your hair is so pretty.” Meredith said, turning Wren around so that she could see her work from the front. “And manageable. I’ve snapped three ponytails this week alone. Do you know how much that adds up to in a year?”

“Aren’t you rich?” James muttered. “I’m sure you can afford it.”

“Again, we’re all getting along because we’re friends who love one another.” Wren said loudly.

“Right, sorry,” James reached back into Meredith’s bag of stuff and pulled out a ribbon. “Can you tie this on the end? Or is that a bad idea?”

“That’s cute, I guess.” Meredith said, clearly reluctant to agree with James on anything, but Wren was both of theirs friend, which outweigh any feeling about James. 

James handed the bow to Wren, who tied it in a bow over the hair tie. James straightened it slightly. “You look really pretty.”

Wren beamed. “Thank you.”

Meredith, who had vanished into Wren’s closet, withdrew with a dress. “Okay, James, get out.”

“What?” 

She pointed at the door with the hand that wasn’t balancing a hanger. “Out.”

“Jesus, okay.” James put his hand on Wren’s shoulder, giving her one last smile. “Good luck.” And he left.

“You could be nice to him.” Wren said as she untucked her shirt and began undoing the buttons. 

“I was being nice.” Meredith said, turning around as Wren took her shirt off and stepped into the dress. “Also, I find it unfair that I’m getting criticized when he isn’t.”

“Fair enough.” Wren adjusted the neckline on the dress. “Can you get my zipper for me?”

Meredith nodded and zipped up the back of the dress, careful to push Wren’s braid out of the way. It was a really cute dress - light yellow with tiny white dots on it. Wren liked it a lot.

“Okay, I think you’re ready,” Meredith said, smiling brightly as she swept her own hair out of her face. “Are you nervous?”

“Um, yes?” Wren said, fiddling with the hem. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Don’t be,” Meredith said. “You’ll be great. The whole thing will be great, because I’m fairly certain that if you and Filippa don’t end up married one day the world will implode.”

“That’s dramatic.” Wren said. She laced up her ankle boots and took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m ready.”

•

“Do you think that actually happened? I feel like that couldn’t have actually happened. Maybe Gwendolyn drugged me. Would she do that? Does she hate me that much? Or maybe I was actually asleep? Am I even awake right now? Shit, maybe Wren was asleep? Does Wren sleep walk? Why are you smoking in my room? Stop smoking in my room!”

Alexander stopped smoking in Filippa’s room. “Can you calm down? I don’t dream weird shit about my friends being asked out, so I’m fairly certain this is real. Are you really wearing Doc Martens?”

Filippa looked down at her feet. “Yes?”

Alexander nodded approvingly. “Good; that’s hot. I bet Wren secretly wants an edgy girlfriend.”

Filippa threw a pillow in his general direction from where she was digging around for her hair brush. She paused and straightened up. “Can you tell I didn’t brush my hair this morning?” 

Alexander squinted and tilted his head sideways. “From this angle? No. If I was at a good angle to be making out with you from? Yes.”

Filippa rolled her eyes. “Don’t be gross. Yes!!” She pulled her purple brush out from behind a pile of books. “Found it.” She quickly brushed her hair out, tugging when it snagged on a knot in the back. “Okay,” She placed the brush back down, where it was inevitably going to vanish again because the good thing about having short hair was that it wasn’t too noticable if you went awhile without brushing it. “I think I’m ready.”

Alexander extracted himself from the pile of pillows he had been collapsed in. “Fuck yeah you are. You’re so fucking attractive and Wren is going to actually die when she sees you. And then you’re going to go on the best fucking date ever and I’m going to cry, like the proud mother I am.”

“I love that your version of being supportive is just to say ‘fuck’ a lot,” Filippa said fondly. She grabbed his hand and helped him pull himself into a standing position. “Ready?”

Alexander nodded, and they left together.

•

Wren was already out when Filippa and Alexander showed up, having a quiet conversation with James about a book they had both read. She abruptly cut herself off as Filippa stepped into the room.

Filippa looked so GOOD. She was wearing a really cute patterned dress shirt that Wren vaguely remembered seeing once before and really liking. And she was wearing her glasses, which Wren secretly thought were really attractive. Just...wow. Wren was really gay. 

“Hi!” Wren said, trying to pretend that her voice did not jump up an entire octave over the course of the one syllable word. “Are you ready to leave?”

“Do you think that they’re ready for us to go?” Filippa said quietly, nodding her head towards where their friends were behind them.

Wren glanced over to them, giggling. Meredith, James, and Alexander all looked overly emotional, like they were watching their own children go out for the very first time. Even Oliver and Richard had shown up, and even Richard - overly protective, somewhat scary Richard - looked happy for them. “I think they can deal with it.” She said, leaning slightly closer to Filippa. “Let’s go.”

Filippa reached over to take Wren’s hand, and together they left, the rest of their friends silently celebrating behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so I know I said I would never write for this fandom again, but I wanted to read something about Pip and Wren and nobody writes them except me so I'm back. Be the change you want to see in the world. So here's my mess, fueled by how miserable and stressed I am and how annoyed I am by people in this fandom. Anyway, Some Notes:  
> 1\. Yes, that part in the first scene is a Secret History reference.  
> 2\. Yes, that one thing Mer says is directly referencing discourse.  
> 3\. I love everyone being supportive of one another it's so nice.  
> 4\. This is irrelevent but Six is a great musical and yall should listen to it.  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you all voted.


End file.
